Henrietta
Overview Henrietta was found dying, after her family was massacred, although it is never directly specified, but it is insinuated that she was raped by her attackers, as it mentions that she was "assaulted", and Henrietta mentions that she had her uterus removed, likely due to severe damage. She was left suffering from intense psychological trauma, giving her suicidal tendencies. As is standard procedure, she was given her Conditioning, this involved installing memory blockers to help her forget the traumatic events she experienced. She was pared with her Handler Giuseppe Croce (although he is almost exclusively referred to as "Giuse", often written as Joze). She absolutely adores Giuse, a sentiment that he mutually shares for her. She seems to have confused feelings for him, looking to him as her protector and mentor, but gets jealous when she feels he's paying attention to other women. She shows keen interest in music and astronomy, the former of which she tries to share with Rico, and the latter of which she shares with the other girls. Out of fear of her losing her personality, Giuse gives her a camera and a diary, to document her interests, and key events in her life. Weapons Although Henrietta has been seen with several weapons, she has two that she mostly carries when on missions. Her preferred sidearm is the SIG Sauer P239 Two-Tone 9mm pistol, a pistol that suits Henrietta's uses perfectly, is it is small enough to be concealed, with small features like a single stack 8 round magazine, that more suits her stature. Her preferred primary weapon is the FN P90 Personal Defense Weapon, often using special subsonic ammo pared with a silencer. This is another great choice for Henrietta, as it has small features like unusually small grips and fire selection lever built into the grip, all of which would help with Henrietta's small hands, the weapon also uses a high velocity round with minimal recoil, a feature that wouldn't need to be in effect due to her cybernetic enhancements, but is a handy feature nonetheless.The P90 also has high capacity 50 round magazines as standard, which would help Henrietta due to her physical carrying capacity, and her job in secretive roles, being that she doesn't need to carry as many magazines. She also has experience with the FN FAL and the Ingram MAC-10, also commonly with it's proprietary silencer, this is another good choice of weapon for Henrietta, due to it's potential concealability and the silencer is designed to provide some form of recoil dampening due to the large amount of recoil created by the .45 caliber ammunition it uses. Henrietta and Giuse have also used a first generation Walther WA 2000 German police sniper rifle, that she operated exactly right with the crux of her arm supporting the buttock, a feature is present in the second generation rifle to help with this style of operation. Style Henrietta has short brown hair and brown eyes. She usually dresses reminiscent of a school girl, but commonly wears a red jacked that Giuse bought for her.